Sexual Intercourse Part 3
RIM: To lick someone's anus with your tongue. Called "rimming" because it's done around the rim of the anus. E.g. 'He chows down on my pussy all the time, but he'll only rim me if I've just come out of the shower.' SMURFED:To get slapped across the cheeks by a penis till they turn blue. E.g. 'OMG, his cheecks are blue, he has been Smurfed!' ALASKAN SPEAR-THROWER: This is a type of sex when a guy stands on a sofa, bed or any elavated surface, and jumps off attempting to place his wang i.e. penis into the womans vagina or asshole E.g. 'I broke my dick attempting the alaskan spear-thrower.' TITTY FUCK:To thrust the penis between a women's preferably large breasts and ejaculate on her chest and/or face. E.g. 'I would like to titty fuck that stanky ass hoe.' CHILLI DOG:The act of shitting a females chest and proceding to titty fuck her. E.g. 'I performed a chili dog with this fat chick with huge tits yesterday.' CLEAVELAND STEAMER: A sexual act by nature; the cleveland steamer is when one person craps on another person's chest and (very important) then sits down and rocks back and forth like a steam roller. E.g. 'Billy had just gotten out of the shower, so me and John gave min a cleveland steamer.' HOT CARL:Mostly everyone is wrong, a 'hot carl' is the act of putting seran over the face and taking a dump on it. E.g. 'I bought some seran wrap today because I want to give Carrie a hot carl for her birthday.' ALASKAN CRAB HAMMER:To recieve a blow job with ice cubes in the girls mouth. And when the penis gets too cold to keep in, to pull it out and smack the girl in the forehead with it. E.g. 'My girl was giving me head last night with ice cubes in her mouth, but it got too cold and started to hurt so i gave her the alaskan crab hammer.' ALASKAN TELEPHONE POLE:A sexual act in which one person, usually male, takes a shit, freezes it, then shoves it up the ass of the person they are having sex with. E.g. 'That guy is too weird, I heard he likes giving girls the Alaskan Telephone Pole without their consent.' ALASKAN AVALANCHE:When you cum on a girls face, slap her with your dick, and push her in a pile of snow. E.g. 'Frosty the Snowman liked to give Alaskan Avalanches to kids when their parents aren't looking.' DUMP TRUCK:Tucking the cock and balls between the legs and proceeding to ejaculate in the female's mouth while backing up and dropping a steamy load on her chest making crazy beeping noises like a dump truck E.g. ' "Beep Beep Beep," said Little Eugene as he dropped a killer deuce all over Molly and her twin sister. "Now THAT's what I call a dump truck!" ' HOT ALABAMA ALLIGATOR BABY BROTHER BLUMPY FUCKHOUSE POCKET:First the baby shits in the girl's pussy then as he is doing this the girl does an extroadanarily hard position to sock the little boys cock while it's crapping. Then they start rolling on the ground preferrably down a large hill.E.g. 'I got exactly what I wanted; a HAABBBFP.' Definitions courtesy of Urban Dictionary - Thanks!!!